This invention relates to brakes and more particularly to wet or liquid cooled disc brake assembly.
In wet disc brake assemblies, a plurality of brake discs have alternate brake discs such as the rotor discs splined to the rotating wheel of the vehicle while the nonrotating alternate brake discs, referred to as stator discs, are coupled to the nonrotating axle support housing via a splined connection. Such stators and rotors are housed or immersed in a fluid tight support housing, or casing, which casing provides a fluid chamber for the oil which is used to transfer the heat energy away from the brake friction surfaces.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a novel means for anchoring the stator brake discs together, which anchoring means allows the discs to slide axially while also interconnecting elements of the nonrotating support casing to provide an effective means for reducing the manufacturing cost of the brakes since it makes the manufacturing of splines unnecessary while permitting greater tolerances in the manufacture of the brake assemblies.